Hikari
by Naokiru Michiyuki
Summary: At eight years old, my brother told me 'I love you'. Sasuke's POV. Incest, yaoi, shota. If it offends, do not read! first naruto fic anf full summary inside!


Title : - Hikari -

Author : Naokiru Michiyuki

Chapter : One-shot

Pairing: SasukeXItachi, contains slight SakuraXSasuke

Rating: T

Warnings: Incest, shotacon, yaoi. Sasuke is 8, Itachi is 16, Sakura is 12.

Summary: "I was eight when my brother told me 'I love you'." Sasuke's POV.

Disclaimer: Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha do not belong to me. They belong in the world of Naruto and are all characters that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please, if yaoi(male on male relationship) and incest offend you, do not read and send mean comments.. T-T

* * *

23rd July 1995. It was this morning that nii-san learned from his doctor's mouth that he wouldn't live old. "_I'm afraid your son would not be able to reach his 21rst birthday. He already has the heart of an old man!" _When doctor-san said that, mama's grip on my hand hurt, but nii-san just stared at the ground, as if nothing he had heard was important.

We walked back home after doctor-san gave nii-san his new weekly medications. Since the cause of his present handicap is still unknown, doctor-san can't give him anything too strong, only pills that would half erase the pain. Mama blamed doctor-san for nii-san's weak-old heart, shouting at the kitchen's walls that the medications were useless. Papa couldn't do anything much to appease mama's wrath. When mama is angry, the family tend to avoid her.

Thinking of all this, I wonder how I can tell nii-san I love him. I never heard the word 'Love' being spoken in my family. We don't talk in my family, like we rarely do any activities together. Papa is a police officer and has to deal with many crimes everyday. Mama stays home, and nii-san is studying in college.

The time I heard about this word was when I was at the Haruno's household. I was waiting for Sakura-chan while eating breakfast that Miss Haruno prepared for me. The telephone rang and from where I was sitting, I could see Miss Haruno hurrying up to answer it. Then, Mister Haruno came in the view, took her by the waist and cheerfully said "I Love you."And I saw them kiss and disappear into their bedrooms. Sakura came and picked up the phone. "Hello. Mister or Miss Haruno? They are presently making love, please call back later."

Mama and papa never showed any of those signs of.. um.. affection.

The Haruno's are our neighbours since 2 months. Papa and mama think they are weird.

I follow nii-san into his bedroom. Normally, nii-san doesn't let me come in, but today, he does like I'm not even here. I sit on the edge on his bed and silently watch him. I find him very handsome when he wears his white blouse and when he runs his fingers in his loose hair. Every time nii-san wears his white blouse, he never attach the buttons and he never wears a t-shirt underneath. Despite his weak heart, he is as handsome as the kami of beauty…

He stays silent and continue to write in his notebook. I look down at my thighs and pout. I never really talked to nii-san.. how is a kid like me hoping to say "I love you" to his big brother?

Maybe he thinks I don't know what's going on with him, but I know what death is. Sakura-chan told me about it. Last month, her grandmother died of illness, but she was 82 and she told me it was normal for old people. I asked her about nii-san, but she simply shrugged and said that not everyone has the chance to die old. When you die, everything is over because nothing can bring someone back to life. That is the reason why I am scared of death. I'm scared to die because I will never see nii-san anymore.

I hear nii-san sigh and I watch him. He runs his fingers through his hair again. He seems tired.

"Itachi-kun, what are you doing?" I never call him 'nii-san'. He told me he did not like it at all, so 'Itachi-kun' is okay.

"I'm doing my math homework."

"Without a calculator?"

"I don't need one."

Nii-san is a 'special boy'. That's what papa and Iruka-sensei told me. He is smarter than average people and does not bother to even study before any exams or mini-tests. His grades are excellent and that's why they decided to make him jump in to college right away. Among our village, he is known as 'the Genius' and everyone is proud of him. But he has problems with making friends.

His face is always stoic and depraved of any emotions. He frowns quite a lot and papa told me it was like this ever since he was born. It was as if nii-san was always angry because he did not want to be born.

He does not talk much and scares my friends away without doing anything. He may seem odd or moody or weird, but for me, he is the image of perfection. He is the person I want to become when I grow up. I want to grow up with him, I don't want him to go.

"Sasuke… Don't you have to go play with Haruno-san?"

".. um.. no… I don't want to, today…"

He smirks at me and drops his pencil on his desk. Nii-san never smirks, or smile or grin.

"Ne..? Why not?" He laughs and I stand up. Nii-san never laughs.

"Itachi-kun.. this reminds me of something!"

"What is it?" He stands up too.

"Sakura-chan and I almost made love! We were really close close close.. we almost did it, but we didn't. "

"You don't even know what making love is." He sighs but the smile is always there. I approach him.

"Yes! I saw Mister and Miss Haruno make love!"

"Really? How did they 'make love'?" He chuckles.

"I'll show you." I say and his normal face comes back. I take his hand and make him sit down on the bed. I sit on his lap and look him in the eyes. "Here. Put your hands on my hips."

"Sasuke.. What are you doing?" He asks, but do as I tell him to.

"Itachi-kun.. Sakura-chan told me to marry her when I'll be old enough."

"What?!"

"But, I don't want to." I take his face with my little fingers. His face is really soft. Almost like my teddy bear.

"Sasuke…"

"I love you." His eyes are wide, but he doesn't say anything back. "And when I'll be 21, I'll marry you."

".. Sasuke.. when you'll be 21, I'll be.." Mama yells it's time for lunch, but we don't move and nii-san sighs.

We stay like this for a long, long moment. My hands haven't left nii-san's cheeks and I pout.

"Nii-san, I love you." I lean in and press my lips on his. I close my eyes and his hands on my hips tightens. I peck and move away, just to look at him, but I don't get the chance to and he directly kisses me back. After some more pecks, I feel his tears slide down on my fingers. He cups my left cheek with his hand.

And there, between kisses and pecks, he whispered "I love you" on my lips.

End.

* * *


End file.
